


Daddy's Love.

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Like kinda if u squint its accidental), Accidental Bonding, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its literally 2.7k words of pure filth, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Zayn, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Lubrication, Underage Masturbation, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: Zayn gets his first Heat and has no idea what's happening so he asks his daddy and smut ensues.





	Daddy's Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I've rewritten this twice and they say third times the charm so I hope you enjoy this fucking shit I did and also zayn is like 11-12 in this

Zayn hugged his daddy and pouted a little, he hated when he left for work he always got so lonely.

  
“Do you have to go?” Zayn asked roughly rubbing all over Liam to scent him -it was the third time he did it that morning-, he meowed quietly and held Liam tight.

  
“Bunny are you feeling well? You’re scenting me quite a lot.”

  
“Don’t want anyone stealing you.” Zayn huffed and continued rubbing on Liam.

  
“No one will steal me.” Liam pressed his hand against Zayn’s forehead, he was really warm almost hot.

“you’re really warm.”

  
“I feel fine.” He gasped. “Wait! If I feel sick will you not leave?” Zayn looked up at Liam with eager eyes.

  
“You just said you felt fine, I have to leave if I don’t go now I’ll be late.” Liam was sad he hated leaving Zayn but he had to.

  
“Fine.” Zayn sighed, still not letting Liam out of his grasp.

  
“Take some medicine in case you have a fever I don’t want you sick.” Liam kissed Zayn’s forehead.

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too muffin.” Zayn finally let Liam go and watched him walk out the front door, Zayn suddenly felt really tired so he went to his bathroom and took medicine and went to sleep in his room.

♡♡♡

  
Zayn was woken up very rudely by copious amounts of warm, thick wetness on his thighs, he lifted his covers and found his bed was completely soaked. The liquid seeped deeply into his mattress, clothes, and sheets. He stood up suddenly a rush of feelings came over him and made him dizzy and buckle to the ground before he could gain any balance, another gush of slippery liquid came from him along with a feeling he didn’t recognize.

  
He really was regretting not wearing his pants to bed, he was making an absolute mess on his floor, he was so overwhelmed by confusion, pain, and that feeling he didn’t recognize. He knew he needed someone who could help him? He sat in his own slick for at least twenty minutes before he came up with someone who could help him his daddy, why wouldn’t he? He always fixed Zayn’s problems, like when he had cuts and bruises he would kiss them better, or if Zayn was having trouble with school work.

  
Liam definitely would help him with this really confusing and uncomfortable time. He reached for his phone which had fallen in the process of him falling and his weeping hole touched his floor and Zayn gently and almost cried from the stimulation because he was so sensitive he got his phone and quickly dialed Liam’s number, it rang twice before he answered.

  
♡♡

 

  
“Hey Haz!” Liam chirped entering their joint office and sitting next to Harry, Harry was looking down at cells under a microscope Liam heard Harry sniff the air as he put on his lab coat.

  
“Is there an omega in heat in here?” Harry questioned still not looking up from his microscope.

  
“Nope, just me.” Harry finally looked up totally not believing Liam but being faced with Liam being the only other person in the room confused Harry.

  
“Did you fuck an omega before coming to work?”

  
“What? No, I did hug Cindy but she’s pregnant so she wouldn’t be in heat, I think you need to check your nose mate.”

  
“Then why do you smell so strongly of heat, I’m sure every other alpha in the building can smell it. “ Harry asked smelling Liam once more to make sure the heat smell was coming from him.

  
“Well Zayn was scenting me quite a lot more than usual today, you’re probably just smelling him not heat. Anyway he’s gonna be an alpha like his daddy.” Liam rolled his eyes and started looking at cells under a microscope just like Harry was.

  
“First, don’t call yourself daddy it’s weird, second you said ‘gonna be’ so that means he hasn’t gone through heat or rut yet, which means he could be an omega. Who could be going though heat for the first time, and you left him alone that is so dangerous!” Harry scolded.

  
“He’s not an omega, I would have smelled him duh.”

  
“His heat could have been not super strong then and now the scent is setting in so it’s stronger.”

  
“I’ll check on him at lunch, it’s probably just nothing.”

  
“If he’s in heat you’re getting the fattest ‘I told you so’ ever.”

  
Once it was lunch him and Harry left their stations to go to get lunch, and almost at the strike of one Liam got a call from Zayn.

  
“Hi Z! I was just about to call you, what’s up?” He sipped his smoothie, he heard Zayn breathing for about twenty seconds but no talking and thought this was a funny coincidence butt dial and was about to hang up.

  
“D-daddy?” Zayn’s voice was quiet and shaky and that worried Liam, he heard Zayn whimper and panted over the phone, was he crying? In pain? Injured? So many thoughts polluted his mind.

  
“I’m here bunny, are you okay?”

  
“I-I don’t know, I need you here now.” Zayn whimpered.

  
“Love I can’t leave unless it’s an emergency, what’s going on?” Liam questioned sitting down next to his business partner.

  
“I just need you now.” Zayn’s voice was full of need, but not the need Liam was used to but it still aroused him a little, his words had a dirty meaning in Liam’s own fucked up mind but Zayn meant nothing by them other than actually needing Liam to help him.

  
“Need me? For what? Are you okay?” Liam said nervously fidgeting with his straw.

  
“Emergency.” Was all Zayn managed to get out before mewling loudly, so loudly even Harry heard him and shot Liam a questioning look.

  
“Emergency? Is it a Zayn emergency or an actual emergency.” Liam joked trying to lighten the mood.  
“A actual emergency!” Zayn said getting annoyed.

  
“Are you sure it is?” Liam asked still teasing Zayn lightly.

  
“It’s is you _prick_!” Zayn shouted, Harry snickered to himself. It seemed like Zayn’s mood changed in two seconds, he went from whimpering and mewling to being angry and yelling.

  
“Zayn! You cannot call me that.” Liam said sternly because he hated yelling and never yelled at Zayn.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m just feeling so many things right now.”

  
“What things?” He heard Zayn cry out loudly – at that moment a particularly large amount of slick spilled out of his sensitive hole – he got even more worried.

  
“A l-lot of things.” He gasped – he just experimentally touched his cock which was almost fully hard and standing up, the touch felt magnificent after everything else he had been feeling finally some relief was coming -.

  
“Zayn, what’s happening?” Liam asked kind of overly loud grabbing the attention of some people around them for a second.

  
“I gotta go.” And with that Zayn hung up.

  
“I’ve got to leave.” Liam said then ran, literally ran, to his car and drove off cursing when he got stuck in traffic.

  
Zayn’s fingers traced a prominent vein on the side of his cock making shiver from the stimulation, he slowly wrapped his slim fingers around his cock and stroked slowly, almost like he was scared he’d do something wrong.

  
“Ah, Ah, y-yes.” He moaned speeding his hand up the smallest bit, still going so slow. He used the liquid that coated most of his lower body to his advantage for extra lubricant making his hand glide easier on his uncut cock. A semi white/clear liquid bubbled out of his tip -pre-cum- and flowed gently down his cock, Zayn’s thumb ran over his tip and he cried out a loud “Oh god!” And did it over and over until he felt a very strong warm/tingling feeling and stopped too scared of what was happening.

  
He cautiously touched his leaking hole gasping when the slightest amount of pressure on his rim made his finger slide in deep and easily, he moved his finger in and out slowly and experimentally before slipping a second one in with ease. His hips bucked up making his fingers slide deeper into him and touch a small bundle off nerves, he touched the bundle again but rougher and harder.

  
“Ah! Oh! Yes!” Zayn moaned arching his back as he roughly fucked himself with his fingers, every time he touched that bundle he got closer and closer to that feeling he was avoiding earlier. Suddenly the feeling came back but harder his cock pulsed and twitched for a few moments then the feeling went away, he felt unsatisfied though.

  
Liam was approaching his house when he was overcome by the scent of an omega in heat, could it be Zayn? He was still about three houses away from his and he did live near a lot of omegas. When he pulled into his driveway and got out of his car his nose was flooded with the smell of heat, it was much stronger outside.

He went inside his house following the scent like a puppy follows bacon, he smelled something good it smelled like sugar and honey it was coming from Zayn’s room he really was in heat.

  
“Zaynie.” Liam said entering Zayn’s room and immediately biting his lip at the sight, Zayn completely wrecked fully naked, covered in his own slick, hard as a rock, and sweaty. He looked beautiful.

  
“Daddy! Help me please, I don’t know what’s happening.” Zayn whimpered pathetically.

  
“God baby I’m so sorry I never told you about this. You’re going through your first heat, you’re an omega and you’ll need an alpha’s knot to help you get through your heat.” He wanted to be that alpha but it was _his own son_ going through heat not just some random omega, he needed to try to control himself.

  
“Alpha? You’re an alpha, knot me please! I need your knot daddy.” Zayn was nearing tears his cock was so hard it was starting to hurt, - and he wouldn’t be able to cum without an alpha’s knot – and he trusted Liam to help him.

  
“Th-that’s something I can’t do for you.” He never would have this much self control around and omega in heat but this was his son so his parental instincts over powdered his very persuasive alpha instincts.

  
“Why not? You love me, and always help me and I tried fixing this myself but it didn’t work I need your knot.”

  
“Fixing it? How love?” Despite how badly he wanted to stay where he was the far away from his child his feet took him over and keeled next to the needy omega.

  
“I-I touched my willy, and put my fingers in my bum.” Zayn blushed a scarlet red, Liam noticed two slick covered fingers on Zayn’s stomach and almost gave into his primal instincts. “But now I know I need a knot, please knot me.” Zayn begged failing to resist the urge to finger himself again, he slipped three fingers in easily and quickly fucked himself hitting his sensitive bundle over and over.

  
“You’re already at three fingers oh my god.” Liam felt like he was gonna die, he couldn’t handle the amount of arousal coursing through his veins and the smell of Zayn’s slick. “I’ll knot you.”

  
“Thank you so much daddy!” Zayn went to his knees to hug his daddy his cock rubbing against Liam’s clothed stomach.

  
“Let’s move to the bed, it’ll be more comfortable when my knot is in you.” Liam lifted Zayn to his bed and lied him down.

  
“Kiss me please.” Zayn said pulling Liam closer to him, Liam kissed Zayn hungrily as he took off his shirt then his pants being left in just in boxers. He could feel his knot inflating already, Zayn held Liam closer deepening their kiss adding passion and love to the hunger.

  
“Knot me.” Zayn said still kissing Liam, and Liam didn’t have to be asked twice he quickly pulled his underwear off and lined his cock up with Zayn’s weeping hole, Liam broke their kiss Zayn pouted.

  
“When my knot inflates fully it’s going to hurt for a moment then feel really, really good. It’s also going to lock my cock inside your hole for about an hour but during that hour you will have great pleasure but we can’t move or it’ll hurt.” Zayn was nervous Liam could tell but he could see he was also very excited.

  
“Please, hurry I need you so badly.” Liam pushed careful not to hurt Zayn before his instincts completely overtook him.

  
“Yes, daddy.” Zayn moaned once Liam’s tip was completely engulfed by Zayn’s hole he fucked into him roughly.

  
“You’re so wet but still so tight.” Liam moaned then pinned Zayn’s hands above his head, Zayn protested to nothing and felt so much relief knowing he’d get his daddy’s knot to help his heat. “You’re mine.” Liam growled lowly in Zayn’s ear making the younger boy shiver.

  
“I a-am?” Zayn questioned, Liam fucked him harder the loud slap of skin on skin filled his room.

  
“Of course you’re mine, who else’s would you be?” His alpha nature made him super possessive so when Zayn questioned him it angered him.

  
“N-no one’s, I swear!” Liam suddenly hit Zayn's sweet spot hard causing the young boy to throw his head back and expose his throat, Liam licked over his pulse.

  
“Are you sure? Looking as beautiful as you do, I’m sure someone has wanted to mate or bond you.”

  
“No daddy, I promise you’re the only one _my only one_.” Liam flicked one of Zayn’s nipples and roughly bit down on it.

  
“Daddy, oh my god.” Zayn moaned tangling his fingers into Liam’s messy locks.

  
“Look how needy you are for me, absolutely wrecked and begging for my knot.” Liam felt that his knot was almost fully inflated and ready to burst.

  
“Daddy I feel something.” It was that same feeling from earlier that he had then felt unsatisfied afterwards, Liam sucked and Licked all over Zayn’s throat creating many dark purple marks.

  
“Cum for me.” Liam purred into Zayn’s ear and continued giving him love bites, when he got the feeling he was about to cum so he grabbed Zayn’s hips and had them meet everyone of his until he shuddered out his first load of seed into his son, his knot effectively keeping it all in.

  
The sudden pleasure made Liam bite down on Zayn’s neck “accidentally” bonding them together, the pleasure from the bite was all Zayn needed to cum hard the first time he came ever completely wrecked him. His whole body shook from the feeling and he screamed out his daddy’s name and bit down on Liam’s neck bonding him to Liam just like Liam was bonded to Zayn.

  
“Oh god baby, I bonded you. Did you want that? I’m so sorry.” He realized the severity of what he just did a few minutes after once he had calmed down a bit.

  
“Bonded? What’s that?”

  
“It means we’re gonna stay together forever unless one of us dies or we get divorced which is messy, I did it when I bit your neck by accident I got carried away I’m sorry.” He felt so guilty and like an idiot.

  
“I wanna be with you forever daddy! I’m so happy you bonded me, I love you!” Zayn cuddled close to Liam as they waited for Liam’s knot to go down.

♡♡

“Do you want to be plugged bunny?”

  
“Plugged?” Zayn tilted his head to the side like a puppy.

  
“If I plugged you I’d put this plug.” He showed Zayn an adorable plain sliver metal based plug with a pretty pink jewel attached at the top. “In your bum to hold your slick and my seed in there for a while.” Zayn blushed and nodded opening his legs showing his daddy his hole that was desperately trying to hold in the seed he was given, Liam slipped it in and dressed Zayn in new loose clothes and went to the shops to get foods Zayn craved. The rest of the night consisted of them watching a movie until Zayn fell asleep and Liam taking him up to his bug bedroom to cuddle in his bed -which was a lot bigger than Zayn’s so it was perfect for cuddling – and then he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooooo long time no update, but like I started thinking abt how I wanna make more chaptered first and how I'd also like to collab with some other writers cause I have like three writer friends and I want more so like if anyone wants to write with me comment ur twitter (or if ur not comfy with that mine is Truedotdaaamn ) and I'll dm u or u can dm me also its 6 in the morning I've had to write this three times since I started at 10 pm please forgive me that the actual fucking part this short, leave some comments with questions, criticism, hate idk whatever you want also leave a kudo if u liked it 
> 
> xx Z


End file.
